Story of true love
by PerryMasonFan
Summary: It all began with beautiful summer morning...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a nice and clear summer morning, when Perry Mason parked his car and went toward his office. Just when he exited the elevator, he saw Paul standing in front of his office. He was reading a newspaper.

"Morning Paul", said Perry

"Hey Perry", answered Paul.

Just before Perry could enter his office, he heard Pauls voice behind him. He was smirking, "Nice work Perry. Like I see in the newspaper you surprised Burger properly, when you publicised the facts". Perry smiled to himself. Yes, yesteday was again a day, when Perry Mason had won another, one of his many cases.

He entered and greeted Gertie, who was sitting behind her table. "Morning Gertie, is Della here?"

"Morning Mr. Mason, yes Della should be there"

"Thank you, Gertie", answered Mason and went into his office.

Inside the office he went toward his table. Just when he had sit down, he heard steps. Door opened and Della Sreet dropped in.

"Morning Perry. I just brought a newspaper"

"Morning Della. Gertie told me, that you are here"  
"I used a rearward stair. It's quicker", answered Della, smiling.

Mason smiled also. "So, whats new in newspaper?"

"Ah, usual.", answered Della smiling, "Perry Mason won another trial...blah, blah, blah"

"Right, Paul told me, when I came. I saw him in the corridor. But what are we doing today?" asked Mason smiling.

"As surprinsing as it is, our daily routine is empty" answered Della, laughing.

Mason raised up and walked toward Della. "Then I guess, we have to tkink quickly, what to do" said Mason.

"I think, you should rest. You haven't eaten or sleep 3 days", said Della concerned.

"Hmm. So, how about going to eat someplace nice?" asked Mason, and but his arms on Dellas shoulders.

"I think, it is a very good idea", answered Della and put her arms in turn on Masons shoulders.

"But I think food can waite", said Mason and kissed Della lightly on lips.

"Perry" said Della quietly. "I don't think, it's a good idea. I mean Gertie is right here".

"You think?" He planted a new kiss on her lips. "Gertie won't come, until I aske her to come" answered Mason and kissed Della again.

At the same time was Gertie in the ante-room, behind her table and did some paperwork. "Funny...I am sure, that I heard Mr. Mason saying my name. Why didn't he called, when he wanted me there?" thought Gertie and rose. She quietly opened the office door and was ready to say "yes Mr. Mason" when she saw Mason holding his arms around Della and kissing her passionately. Dellas armes was around his neck. They even didn't noticed, that Gertie has opened the door. First Gertie was surprised, but then she smiled to herself and closed the door. Going toward her desk she thought to herself "I have always known, that there is something special between these two".

Soon the officedoor opened and Perry Mason and Della Street came out. Della was grinning.

"Gertie, please tell everybody, who call today, that they must call again tomorrow. I and Ms. Street are taking a day off", said Mason and walked with Della toward the door.

"As you wish, Mr. Mason", said Gertie grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In the corridor they met Paul.

"Hey Paul"

"Hello Mason, Della", Paul smirked.

"So where are you going so early. It's only half past ten?"

"I and Della took a day off for a change", answered Mason smiling.

Mason and Della walked toward the elevator. Paul watched them, as they entered the elevator and smirked, when he saw, that they were holding each other hands. They probably hadn't noticed.

Both were quiet until they reached bottom floor. Then Della said: "Perry. You still haven't told me , where are we going?"

"It is a surprise", said Mason smiling.

They didn't noticed, that they were holding hands until they reached the to the car. Mason smiled and opened the door for Della.

The trip was quiet. Both were thinking their taughts. Della was so absorbed in her thoughts, that she didn't noticed that they have stopped ´, until Mason opened door for her.

"Wow, Perry...It's beautiful", said Della, when she explored the surroundings. They where in mountains. Everywhere were trees and the scent of pines barbs. When you stayed quiet you could even hear the wellspring, what was near. The house was small and cute. In front of the house was a terrace.

Mason was walking towards the house and carrying two bags. One was near the car.

"What are these?", asked Della.

"Nothing special," answered Mason smiling, "just food and our things".

"What things...?", asked Della confused. "I didn't take anything with me".

"You didn't, but I did. I knew, that you wouldn't come here willingly, so I asked Gertie to pack your things."

Mason stepped next to Della and put arms around her. "How about going for a walk before we eat lunch?"

"Of course! It's so beautiful", answered Della happily.

They walked hand in hand until it was almost dark. They went into the house, where Della began serving dinner and Mason began making fire in the fireplace. After dinner they sat on the sofa, and watched into the fire. Della put her head on Mason's shoulder.

"Thanks for bringing me here", she said.

Mason put arms around her and kissed her. "I'm happy too".

When Della woke up in the morning, she couldn't first understand where was she. She looked around and Mason, who was lying next to her. Then she smiled, now she remembered everything. The last night was one of the best night in her life. She tried to get up, but Masons hand was so tightly around her, that she even couldn't turn. She started laughing quietly. Shortly Mason woke. When he saw Dellas smiling face, he began to smile too. He kissed Della lightly on the lips and said: "Morning darling!"

"Morning!", answered Della and put her arms around Perry. They lay there until Della said: "Perry, we have to go back. Today is a workday."

"Yes, you are right", sighed Perry, "what time is it?"

Della looked a clock, what was on nightstand, next to bed. "It's 8:30"

"Well, then we have plenty of time", smirked Perry.

"Yes, time for breakfast", she smiled, rose and went to bathroom.

When Della was ready and went to kitchen to make breakfast, she saw Mason, with an omelet and covered table.

"Wow. You really know how to cook", said Della.

"Well, it's almost all I can do", answered Mason laughing.

After breakfast they packed their things and Della went to do the dish wash, while Perry was carrying their bags to car.

The journey back to city was again quiet.


End file.
